


人工○能

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 一个非典型人工智能的故事
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. A面

1.

“滴滴”分屏跳出一个窗口。

白滨不得不停下手头的活，点开传来的文件。

是标准的任务文件，类似的文件白滨在刚加入的时候也有收到过，但是现在的情况显然有些不同。

“喂，”他在叫隔了两个座位的同事，“有啥事你不能直说吗？”

“我这叫符合程序的规范操作。”对方显然没有因为一句质问而产生动摇，有理有据地给驳回来了。

“不是，我不是这个意思，”白滨翻了个白眼，“我，技术人员，OK？”他指指自己胸口挂着的工牌，“你找错人了吧，干硬仗的在外面。”

“没有，这是’它‘的意思，你的成功率是最大的。”

白滨本来还想找个机会胡搅蛮缠水过去的，听到结果又萎缩了回去。

“我就是一个手无寸铁的弱鸡技术人员，又不懂什么打打杀杀，万一被人抹了脖子一丢水渠你们就要损失一个能力外貌两开花的种子选手你们真的忍心吗呜呜呜。”他一边收拾东西一边抹了一把并不存在的眼泪。

“拉倒吧大哥，不是所有程序员都会每周去打拳的。”显然大家对于白滨浮夸的做派习以为常，甚至没有人愿意抬眼看一眼他的表演。

啪、正式的纸质文件连带伪装好的工作证明、房租合同之类杂七杂八的的东西被砸在白滨桌面。贴着目标的照片的文件从中间滑出，头发染成浅金色的年轻人面无表情地盯着镜头。

“他已经有接触过到数据库的可能了，虽然缺口已经堵上了，但是难保不会有下次。绝不能让他把接口接入数据库。”

这句话声音极细，只有白滨和说话的人听到了。

这下麻烦了，白滨想。

2.

需要介绍一下，白滨亚岚，就职于某政府部门下属的某研究院，平日主要工作是维护那台巨大的计算系统，可以简单理解成为一个比较特殊的码农。

这个特殊主要表现在保密程度上。

AI，这个词早已不是什么新鲜玩意儿，在科幻电影里被奉为未来世界的王者或者是反派大BOSS，在大卖场则成为销售方的噱头，就连网络上随机匹配的小测试也要煞有其事地给自己的标题加一个人工智能的抬头。

白滨作为从业人员对此类行为嗤之以鼻。

如果有人问白滨，万一机器人暴走上街伤人了怎么办，白滨一定会坚定地回答，断网断电。

但是这样就拍不成电影了，很无趣。

机器就算采用了仿人神经网络的算法仍然还是机器，他不可能是人类，也不能代替人类，白滨坚定地认为。

现在麻烦的地方就在于，这个叫小森隼的小伙子不知道是出于什么意图，想要突入他们的数据库，虽然个人是不可能拥有带动如此大数据量的计算机，但这仍然是不可忽视的隐患。

他到底想做什么？

3.

有个词叫出师不捷，它可以充分形容白滨的现状：他约的搬家公司迟到了，眼看着就要在空荡荡的房间里度过一个寂寞空虚冷的夜晚。

我也不必牺牲这么大吧，追求精致生活的白滨烦躁地敲击手机屏幕。

“前辈？”一个男声在白滨身后响起。

“.......嗯？”白滨眨巴了下高度近视的卡姿兰大眼睛，僵住了，他没戴眼镜，只看得见一个会影分身的人影。

“前辈？？？”金发青年拿手在白滨眼前晃晃，试图唤醒大脑卡机的白滨。

“等下、你哪位？”

4.

就这么毫无尊严地被目标捡回了家，饶是脸皮厚如白滨也感到一丝尴尬。

小森本人倒是没有什么，在乱成一堆的储物架上找玻璃杯给白滨倒水喝。

说到底，自己什么时候有这么个后辈的，白滨眯着眼睛思考，他不过是顺水推舟进的门，对于在哪什么时候见过这人则是半分印象也无。

不过自己就这么一下拉近和目标的距离也不错的，不必自己再费尽心思去想什么借口，白滨抿了一口小森递过来的玻璃杯的水，感叹自己不愧是幸运小王子。

这委实怪不得白滨，学生时代的白滨因为成绩好和长得帅很受到欢迎，给后辈做的什么经验分享会不计其数，从来都只有别人想来认识他的份，没有他去记住别人份。更何况学了计算机以后，白滨的思路便迅速二值化，有必要记住的重要的事打上1分类储存，不重要的回忆和这辈子都不会用上的知识打包标0，定期抛出大脑，美其名曰高效管理自己的大脑内存。

“前辈为什么会来这里啊。”后辈坐在矮桌的另一头问他。

“搬家啊——中介一开始和我说这附近有不错的房子，正好离公司又近，我就搬过来呗。”白滨只说了一半的真话，如果小森宅也算白滨未来的工作地点的话。

“欸——那前辈还在做IT相关的工作吗？”对方显然对这个话题很感兴趣的样子，这令白滨有点摸不着头脑，“当年老师说前辈去读了计算机的时候大家都很吃惊啊，还以为会去学金融之类的需要和人打交道的工作。”

“嗯，算是吧。”白滨含糊地说，他现在的工作确实还是面对着计算机，不严谨地说，这就是IT行业。

“真好啊，”小森说，“我别说工作了，连毕业都有问题。”

“欸？”这回轮到白滨惊讶了，高中时代的前后辈怎么说也就差个一两岁，自己修士都毕业都有那么几个年头了。

“呜哇——怎么办啊——”后辈猛地趴在桌上，拿发旋对着白滨的脸，

“我可不想读了那么多年最后拿不到毕业证。”他闷闷地说。

白滨神使鬼差地摸了一把那个毛绒绒的脑袋，“你可以的，”白滨干巴巴地说，“挫折什么的也就是给成功增加经验嘛。”这个丧丧的语调意外地让白滨回忆起一个轮廓，但是没有百分百确认之前他不敢断言。

“话是这么说嘛......”要不是有桌子挡着，白滨估计对面这人就能立刻在地上打滚。

等等，自己真的认识那么一个喜欢撒娇的小鬼吗？

5.

是真的。白滨坐在自己的新家一脸见鬼地看着屏幕。在尴尬的对话过后，他总算借着搬家公司的由头跑回了自己租的房间，一番折腾后总是是把空间布置回自己熟悉的样子，所以此时此刻他能够窝在沙发床上抱着平板查着世界上独一份的历史资料。

虽然脑子的记忆功能要视对象评定工作等级，但是电脑的备份不要钱，那些重要不重要的信息都被白滨一股脑地塞进了硬盘，按照发生时间排序，图文并茂，每件事都仔细地加上关键词标签以便检索。

标准的事儿逼。

不过这时候事儿逼的记录习惯救了他，电脑屏幕上打着一张纸的照片，纸上简短地写着几行字，落款就是他这几天熟悉得不得了的名字。

【前辈好，我想问一下前辈要怎么考好试，入学就要两年了感觉自己就算是会也总是考的一塌糊涂，感觉都要害怕下一次考试的到来了。希望前辈能考上自己想去的学校。小森隼】

对了对了，就是这个丧丧的感觉，白滨总算把空都给补好了，不愧是我们所开发的算法，连这点破事都算进权重里把他给送过来了，白滨磨着自己的后槽牙夸奖自家的优秀数学模型。

就是毕业考试前的两周，非说要搞什么慰问活动，低一级的学生按照学号给上毕业生写信加油，多吃一年饭的前辈们回信指点迷津。

也就是骗骗年纪小的孩子罢了，就多吃一年饭能懂什么，白滨想，自己都不知道这个叫隼的孩子长什么样，最多也就是重复老师的那几句老生常谈。

虽然是这么想的，但是有闲又有表达欲的白滨还是给小学弟写了一页纸的回信，并借着送信的机会见到了那个孩子。

意外的挺可爱的，白滨倚在墙边，看着“拿到了超有人气的白滨学长的亲笔回信”的小森被同班同学起哄围攻，没头没脑地突然这么觉得。

记忆中那个高举手臂不让别人拿到信纸的小男孩一下子变成了刚刚趴在矮桌上的金发废柴，白滨扯扯嘴角，都说了多吃一年饭并不能成为人生导师啊——

不过，既然是毕业都有麻烦了，他是怎么有能力找到数据库的服务器的。

等等，他现在是本科没毕业还是修士没有毕业啊？

.......靠我资料呢？

6.

“你不是自称不备份就浑身不舒服的吗怎么回事啊你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”同事的笑声就算是穿过两重话筒也是非常刺耳。

“妈的再笑我今天半夜就去攻击你电脑你信不信。”白滨揉着眉头，他果然不应该没有扫描文件存档就直接收拾东西走人，二次请求资料这种事情简直是有辱英名。

“算了算了，按照规定你也不能扫描这玩意儿，”同事在那头笑够了，正儿八经地回答问题，“你翻回内网，让系统发到你的私密邮箱里。”

“是是是。”白滨随手把手机丢在一旁，接上平板的蓝牙键盘一顿敲击。

小森的履历短且乏味，在白滨毕业一年后考上了同一所大学的同一个专业，四年后再考了本校的修士，但是直到今天仍然没有毕业，原因是毕业设计没有通过答辩和必修课有不及格的科目。参与过的项目平淡无奇，都是一些嵌入式设计的小打小闹，有在某3D打印人像的公司里实习过，不过因为一直没有毕业拿到学位证而没有办法入职。

白滨盯着材料里的几帧截图出神，这看起来像是从学校的机房里调出来的录像，小森单手托着下巴盯着电脑屏幕，表情非常严肃，甚至可以说是痛苦，嘴角往下垮的厉害。截图的右上角有监控系统自带的时间，几个小时里，小森一直维持着这个表情，连放在键盘上的另一只手都没有变过位置。

既然没有办法享受编程的乐趣，又何必勉强自己再读多这几年痛苦的书呢？白滨摇摇头，摁灭了平板的屏幕，甩在一边，维持着瘫倒的姿势看天花板。

怎么从这小子嘴里挖到攻击的真实情况呢，虽然对方看起来好像挺喜欢自己的样子，不会要色诱吧，白滨被自己的脑洞恶心到了，不不不，没有必要这么拼，要么就闯进去强拆，类似什么靠墙蹲下！双手抱头！从现在开始这间屋子的所有东西的所有东西都被查封！你可以辩解，但是你说的每一句话都会成为呈堂证供！

......可是我也不是执法人员，这么干会被报警的吧，白滨发出一声哀嚎，翻了个身装死。

算了算了，找个机会约他去喝酒吧，万一这人一喝多了就什么都往外说是吧，白滨自暴自弃地想。

7.

虽然说上帝在大多数时候都是公平的，但也有人会特别受眷顾，比如白滨，不仅脸长得好看脑子聪明，还比平常人多出那么一点点好运气。

比如在他还在烦恼着怎么把单方面不熟的小后辈约出去交流感情的时候，对方就会主动送上门来。

“前辈现在有空吗？”小森的刺猬脑袋从半开的房门挤进来，“喝咖啡吗？”

总而言之白滨现在不费吹灰之力再次踏入小森的这间屋子，这次没有忘记戴好隐形眼镜。

小森租的房间看起来大小和白滨的差不多，简易的水槽和厕所把玄关挤得只剩下一条窄道，最里面拿塑料布隔出了一个小空间，不知道里面是什么；一个简易的复合板组合柜，床铺和矮桌共享了剩下的大部分空间。黑色的双肩包靠在矮桌旁，矮桌上放着星O克的纸袋和笔记本电脑。

“原来请我喝咖啡是喝星O克的意思吗？”白滨笑着问小森，“还是你刚从那打工回来？”

“不要拆穿我啦前辈。”小森好不容易从组合柜里扯出一个坐垫给白滨，自己就盘腿坐在了地面去拆那个纸袋，“下次再给前辈表演煮咖啡嘛，这次先将就一下。”

“下次还要记得多买一个坐垫对吧？”白滨不客气地接过纸杯。

“嘛，毕竟我一个人住嘛，又没有什么客人。”小森跟着嘿嘿地笑，看起来不太聪明的样子。

“嗯？这个是什么？”白滨指贴在组合柜上的闪着绿色光的黑色圆筒状物体，“你的防贼意识也太强了吧。”

“啊，那个摄像头啊，之前养猫的时候用来看猫有没有干坏事的时候用的。防贼是附带功能。”小森摸摸鼻子，倒没有想隐瞒的意思。

“你还养猫的吗？”白滨环视一通并不大的房间，没有见到有什么猫咪用的东西。

“之前嘛——今年下定决心无论如何都要毕业所以把神乐送回老家了。”小森低下头去摸口袋里的手机，打开相册给白滨看，“你看，神乐是不是很可爱？”

图片上是一只正在试图捉住逗猫棒的三花，耳朵尖尖地立着，眼睛睁得老大，爪子从肉垫中刺出，看起来很像在给人作揖。

“可爱可爱。”狗派的白滨卡了一秒才出声。

白滨毫无灵魂的赞美像是给小森打开了话痨开关一样，非要掰着指头一件一件数神乐的可爱事件，给白滨展示神乐的照片，白滨嘴上不说，心里却在暗暗叫苦，狗派看猫都是两个眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，自然无法理解这种炫耀子女般的赞美。不过，这也算是给自己增加资料吧，白滨安慰自己，强迫自己的大脑重新开辟一个文件夹来写入信息。

终于，在杯沿的咖啡渍都干掉的时候白滨提出了离开，附加的是小森揣揣不安的请求，“我以后还能请前辈来喝咖啡嘛？”他说。

白滨一瞬间觉得小森有点像刚刚照片里被冻干肉引诱的三花猫，他舔了舔下唇。

“好啊”白滨说。

8.

有了那句“好啊”作保障，小森隔三岔五就来敲白滨的门，店里新到的咖啡豆，回家拐角看到便利店上架了新的饮料，学校附近新开了一家咖喱店......小森约他的理由层出不穷，白滨也照单全收；踢着拖鞋就到隔壁的屋子，熟门熟路从矮桌下拖出坐垫坐下，拿一只手支着下巴看小森又要拿出什么新奇玩意儿和他分享，“前辈”也在白滨的默许下变成了“亚岚君”。

亚岚君、亚岚君、亚岚君，白滨就天天听着小森在反复念叨，如果要拿个录音机给他录下来分析语言成分，自己的名字怕是要高居常用名词前列。

白滨又怎么会不懂小后辈心里想的什么，只是对方不挑明了说自己也不会主动戳破，心安理得地享受着这种高中生追人的套路。

今天的理由是猪排饭，炸成金黄色的面衣配上圆润的米饭，看着就令人食欲大开。白滨捏着筷子看着小森暴风吸入食物，不知为何突然有种“看我家孩子多主动吃饭”的谜之自豪感。

“慢点吃嘛，又没人和你抢。”白滨怕他呛到了，在矮桌下踢踢小森的腿。

“知道了知道了，”小森把腮帮子塞得满满的，说话含糊得很，“亚岚君不吃吗？”

“我又不是某些人，跟饿了三天似的。”白滨优雅地夹了一筷子饭塞进嘴里。

“三天倒是没有，一天就有了，”小森总算把那口饭咽了下去，放下碗筷冲白滨做了个鬼脸，“我今天上完课就去机房泡着了，一直呆到下午回家都要饿死了，果然还是高热量的东西令人感到幸福。”

“你怎么还要去上课？”白滨一下抓住了话里的关键词。

“之前就是出勤数不够，最后总分才在边缘挂掉了嘛——”小森像是被戳到了痛处，说话明显底气不足了起来，“我有好好复习的。”

“但是机房也会开到晚上吧，”白滨表现得就像是恨铁不成钢的老师，“不要找借口跑掉啊。”

小森的嘴明显撅了起来，“亚岚君也不是天天迟到早退，不管我什么时候去敲门都在家。”

“我这叫在家办公，小孩子懂什么，吃你的饭。”白滨敲了一记刺猬脑袋。

“什么嘛，狡猾的大人。”小森捧着饭碗碎碎念，白滨就权当没听见。

9.

“哥，你一心向工作的心情我很了解，但是你是脑子缺了哪条筋才会觉得你还能在家用一般网络工作。”可能高智商的人嘴都是很欠的，近日来观察普通人过多的白滨一边打电话一边想。

“第一，我比你小不是你哥；第二，我被人说了迟到早退，再这么下去会被怀疑的。”白滨压低嗓音反驳同事，小森是出于什么用意才说的那句话，白滨一时拿不定主意。

“那好吧你这个弟弟，你也知道你现在不务正业的吗，每周交的工作报告堪比网络推送的三流第一人称青春恋爱小说广告，还要是没法屏蔽的那种。”

“你姓白滨吗就在那瞎认兄弟，”白滨觉得自己迟早会被队友气死，“这不是你们要我交的工作报告吗，还要规定写满多少个字，我总不能瞎编吧。”

“但是我们也对追你的小学弟喜欢啥，每天吃了啥一点兴趣都没有。”电话那头的同事不知道在忙什么，一边打电话还要一边噼里啪啦地打字。

“拉倒吧你，快给我想个解决方案出来，要不换你来盯他，我回去上班。”白滨向空气翻白眼。

砰砰砰，门口又有敲门声。

“行了行了，给你安排妥了，等下去邮箱看，挂了哈。”同事也听到了异响，赶紧掐了线。

砰砰砰，门外的人收不到回应开始用更大的力气敲门，执着程度堪比NHK派来收费的员工。

白滨把手机丢在沙发上去开门，不出其然又是小森，不过现在这小孩现在咬着下嘴唇，严肃得不行，像是要宣布什么重大消息。

“亚岚君我有个很重要的事情要和你说。”没等白滨开口，小森就抢了话头。

“嗯？你讲。”白滨挑眉。

“我觉得亚岚君说的对，我不应该就这么浪费时间，我会好好学习的，”这个决定好像花费了小森很大力气，“我考试过的那天，亚岚君可以告诉我电话吗？”

“啊？”这下轮到白滨迷惑了。

“在成绩出来的那天之前我都不会再来打扰亚岚君了，拜托了答应我吧！！！”小森看起来快要烧起来了。

“嗯，行，行啊，那你加油？”白滨被小森的低追求震撼到了。

得到想要的答案的小森一下就窜回自己屋，没有给前辈留下一丝再插话的机会。

我的妈呀，白滨对着空无一人的楼道按着自己额头靠着墙边滑下，这，这也太纯情了吧小森同学————

10.

纯情的小森同学说到做到，确实是没有再来叨扰白滨了，甚至回来得比白滨这个社畜还晚，白滨晚上洗完澡坐在沙发上擦头发的时候偶尔能听到隔壁传来的开锁声。

还是有在好好干的嘛这家伙，白滨想。

白滨也没闲着，除了上班回来还要听隔壁在干什么，空调什么时候是运行的，他买了个听诊器对着墙闭眼凝神，看起来非常变态。

没有什么变化，白滨在工作周报上写着，早出晚归，生活规律，应该有两台电脑，一台是平时外出携带的笔记本，另一台应该是台式机，白滨回想自己自己见到的那个塑料布帘，里面应该是一台台式电脑，不过它的配置应该也不太高，至少没有很大的散热需求，空调外机并没有总是在运行，自己截到的电费单也并没有高到离谱。

研究所传来的消息也不好不坏，好消息是没有监测到再有类似的数据入侵行为，坏消息是这令人更加对小森的目的感到疑惑。

说到底，有人会轻易放弃已经快要送到门口的肉吗？

白滨也不知道，两个月的相处下来小森给他的感觉就像个浮夸的戏剧演员，一点点的小事就能让他的情绪产生极大的波动，便利店的关东煮就能让他眯着眼发出幸福的哼哼，一下午找不出程序的bug也会让他丧到想退学，他不适合做一个程序员，白滨想，他的心理素质还不够好，入侵服务器怕不是误打误撞，单靠计算可能在摸索地址的时候就放弃了吧。

算了，走到哪算哪吧，白滨甩甩脑袋，非工作时间就不要想这些有的没的了。

砰，隔壁又传来了关门落锁的声音。

11.

当白滨在自家门口捡到一个睡着的小森的时候，时间已经又过去了一个月。白滨恰好不得不回研究所本部一趟，赶回这间屋子的时候已经快要接近十二点，小森抱着膝盖，中间还夹着那只黑色的双肩包坐在他俩的房门之间，脑袋埋在手臂上，并没有因为白滨的走近而抬起。

“隼？”白滨蹲下来推推小森，闻到了一大股酒味，“醒醒，你是没带钥匙还是怎么回事啊？”

“......唔，嗯，嗯，不要。”小森将头埋得更死了。

“哇，你去哪里喝酒了，不是说好了要好好学习的吗？”白滨轻声呵斥道，他摸遍了小森身上的口袋，都没有找到钥匙。

“呜，不要说我嘛，我最不喜欢别人说我了。”小森总算抬头了，眼睛也睁不开，就朝着声源一脸的委屈。

“没有说你，你先把包给我好不好啊？”白滨忍着不耐烦来哄着这个醉汉，天知道他醉成这个样子是怎么自己一个人走回来的。

“不好，不能随便把贵重物品随便给陌生人。”

白滨叹了一口气，喝醉了还那么有原则的人实属少见，要不是怕他在外面有什么意外还真的是想就让风吹醒他，“可是我不是陌生人呀，看看我是谁？”他把自己的包放在一边，两只手按在小森肩膀上，不让他再有机会把自己缩成一团。

小森闻言努力地睁开眯成一条缝的眼睛，像一个自动对焦功能不太好的老式数码相机一样盯着白滨的脸，时间久到白滨以为他又要犯迷糊的时候，终于开了金口，“是亚岚君，我最喜欢亚岚君了。”

被突然表白的白滨优点不好意思，“知道我是谁还不把钥匙交出来！”，他去扯小森搂住的那个双肩包。

“嘿嘿，我最喜欢亚岚君啦，亚岚君说我只要重修通过了就给我手机号，嘿嘿，他啥时候回来呢，我不仅及格了还考了好多分，老师都被我吓一跳了，说你这小子有这水平干嘛重修那么多次，嘿嘿，他们什么都不知道，不是我厉害，是亚岚君厉害。”小森这回没有什么抵抗就把自己的包交了出来，坐在地上开始碎碎念，也不管有没有人在听。

“是是是，你的亚岚君最厉害了。”白滨顺利地从双肩包的夹层里摸出了钥匙，一个铁环挂着三把钥匙，还有一个塑料的挂件，借着走廊的灯光勉强可以辨认出是一碗拉面的样子，白滨认得这个挂件，因为小森也塞给过他一个，只不过被白滨带回家以后不知道顺手放在了哪个角落。

白滨还是有点内疚的，毕竟欺骗纯情后辈的感情不是什么值得骄傲的事，他拧开门，架着后辈进门，再把后辈甩在床上。

这小子什么时候这么重了，白滨选择性地忽略了身高上的差异，站在一边喘气。

接下来，难得来一趟，帘子后面的空间，也让我一探究竟吧，白滨拉开了那条帘子。

12.

里面确实是一台台式电脑和一台投影仪。

“欢迎回家。”白滨听到有人这么和他说。

“谁？”他猛地回头，除了趴在床上的小森，屋子里什么人都没有。

“今天在学校过的怎么样？”还是那个声音，白滨觉得这个声音略耳熟，但是又说不出哪里怪怪的。

嗡嗡，白滨身旁的投影仪开始工作，一束光打到墙上挂着的投影屏上，加载出一个站立的人像。显然做这个人像的人水平还不是很足够，它与它的原型只有一半的相似度，看起来像是个半成品。

“怎么了？为什么不回答我的问题？是遇到了什么不开心的事吗？”这句话的音质不太好，语调的走向也有点诡异，但是白滨已经可以确认这种不自然的原因。

因为这个投影和声音是他再熟悉不过的人。

是他自己。

“我本来以为快乐的时光还会再久一点的。”一只手捂住了白滨的眼睛，小森的声音随后赶到，白滨感到一阵重心不稳，然后就脸朝下摔在了柔软的床上。

“开什么玩笑！”白滨撑起身子一拳就要揍过去，却被抓住了手腕扳到了后背，脸深埋进了被褥，随后腰部一沉，小森坐在了他身上。

“辛苦白滨桑陪我演戏演了这么久。”小森轻声说，手上却没闲着，他将白滨的两只手都拉到身后，小臂重叠在一起，用麻绳固定。

“放开我！”白滨这回是有点慌了，过于冷静的小森是他没有见过的，他不知道怎么应对才是正解。

麻绳随后也光顾了白滨的双腿，大腿和小腿分别被捆在一起，小森又将白滨的膝盖弯曲，将小腿肚紧贴着大腿，再用麻绳捆好。

“既然都陪我了那么久，相信前辈也不会在意再帮我一个忙了吧？”小森凑在白滨耳边说，他捏住了白滨的下巴，强行给白滨戴上了口塞，白滨随后双眼一黑，双眼也被蒙住。身体突然腾空，然后被塞进了一个箱子里。

“亚岚君，我出发啦。”他隔着一层材料听见小森提高声音说。

“一路小心。”那个“白滨亚岚”是这么回应他的。

13.

白滨再次见到光的时候，自己已经被换了身衣服，T恤外面套着浅灰色的连帽长外套，下身则是破洞牛仔裤和白色高帮板鞋，白滨自打工作以来就没这么穿过，现在怎么看怎么变扭。

“喂，那边那个审美还停留在18岁的家伙，”白滨出声去叫在操作台的那个身影，“给点解释？”确认了对方并没有想要对自己造成实质性伤害之后，白滨说话也不那么客气了。

“把凳子挪开，在那个画红色叉标记的地方站好。”小森的回应也是硬邦邦的，听不出有什么情感波动。

“让我猜猜，是3D建模吧。”白滨没有反抗小森的命令，看到几台摄像机和亮着的灯箱的时候他马上就明白了对方想要干什么，“隼不是说最喜欢我了吗？何必呢？比起冷冰冰的数学模型，活生生的我不是更好吗？”他朝着小森暧昧地眨眨眼。

“谁说我喜欢你了。”小森用看神经病的眼神看着白滨。

“那又是谁在家里装满摄像头和录音笔，连现在都要戴着录音笔和我对话呢。”白滨把现在两个字都咬的很重，“顺带建议你还是换个贵一点设备，那个音质差的令人想去洗耳朵。”

“身为同行问这种问题不显得多余吗。”小森按下了运行，摄像机配合着外置的闪光灯曝光工作，刺眼的白光瞬时将白滨淹没。

因频繁变换姿势而混乱的模型在后台逐步显现，伴随着的是白滨嘲讽的声音：“别小看前辈啊，前辈可不是你能随便指挥得动的。”

“你说的对，”小森点头，“我应该早就想到这点。”

“那你走吧，你在这也没用了。”小森指了指大门的方向，明显对白滨失去了兴趣。

“都说了不要随便指挥前辈啊。”白滨显然对自己被无视这件事感到不满，他三步并两步跑到操作台旁，两手撑住台面去逼近小森，“你的事办完了，我的还没有。”

“我对你们的数据库不感兴趣。”小森像是一早就知道白滨想要问他什么，“我又没有真正入侵，你们的罪名跟本站不住脚，创造访问痕迹的原因多种多样，这不用我这个留级差生来科普吧。我是一个因为基础数学课多次重修没过而在退学边缘徘徊的差学生，还请白滨桑记住这点。”

“如果我报警的话，今晚的事不可能这么算数，你的录音不会成为素材只会成为证据。”

“不要总是认为自己的想法都是对的，白滨桑，”小森把数剧全部拷进自己的硬盘，消除使用痕迹，关机，拔钥匙一气呵成，“你们对我的调查一样处于灰色地带，我们彼此彼此。”他贴着白滨的脸，在白滨的记忆中他们不应该有这么近的距离，“我现在身上没有录音设备，你猜错了。”

“我不需要今晚情景下的应对数据。”

14.

“它只是一个算法而已，甚至不是什么很高级的算法。”

“不需要你对我的东西指手画脚。”

“算法是不会拥有情感的，无论你怎么去修改，它永远是有缺陷的。”

“我没有说过它是完美的。”

“好吧，最后一个问题，你真的不考虑一下真人吗？”

“......”

"啊对了，你不是要我的电话吗，做前辈的不能够说话不算数，我等下告诉你。"

-END-


	2. B面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从小森くん的角度来看，事情又是怎么发生的。

1.

小森隼第一次正式接触到人工智能是在高中一年级，负责教授英语的老师受不了毛头小子们的起哄，答应给他们在下一节的自习课给他们放电影。

电影的故事并不难懂：一对痛失幼子的父母接受了领养仿真机器人的建议，实验品的机器人小男孩被其他男孩陷害，被养父母抛弃，被追杀，带着自己的超级泰迪熊在灯红酒绿的街头逃窜，最后在海底沉睡，直到被外星人唤醒，换来了一个和养母共度周末的梦境。

青春期的男孩女孩并不喜欢这种煽情的剧情，离别也好莫须有的讨厌也好，这离他们的生活过于遥远，所谓的看电影也只是不想上课的借口，他们很快扔下了电影，趴在课桌上开始讨论关于最近流行的球星、影星、游戏的话题。

小森坐在课室里的角落里，一个人认认真真地把电影看完了，并在下课以后努力穿过为放学而欢呼的人群拦住了英语老师问出了这部电影的名字。

英语老师以为他开窍了，想要从此好好学英语，高兴的很。

小森也不愿意过多解释，他在家里翻来覆去把电影看了好几遍，做梦都能看见小男孩的蓝色眼睛。

2.

不过小森很快把小男孩丢在脑后，高中生活总有更有意思的事情在等待着他，比如他期待已久的部活，比如和同学一起去远足。

又比如高一级的白滨前辈。

白滨前辈是学校里的明星，没有人会不喜欢他。老师喜欢他，因为他在老师面前乖巧嘴又甜，成绩永远都在年级前二十，拜托他做的学习经验分享从来不拒绝；同学喜欢他，因为他长得好看脾气又好，跑步又快球技也了得，运动会也乐于接受压力去跑最后一棒的接力。

小森只在颁奖学金的时候远远地看过一次白滨前辈，前辈站在台上，早晨八点的太阳透过体育馆的玻璃洒在他的白衬衫上，小森当场就看呆了，果然优秀的人连太阳都会偏爱，他想。

但是小森自认不是能够得到太阳偏爱的人，每次前辈在分享学习经验小森就算在下面奋笔疾书，恨不得把前辈说的每一句话都记下来，也不敢在提问环节里面发言。

前辈怎么可能会有和自己一样的问题，小森磨磨蹭蹭地收拾东西，把笔记本一本一本塞进书包里，拉上拉链，最后一个走出教室。越过走廊的栏杆往下看，能够看到白滨学长和其他人勾肩搭背走出教学楼。

自己和前辈就是两个世界的生物吧，还要是中间隔着一块单向磨砂玻璃的那种，小森撇撇嘴，背着书包一步一步蹭回了自己的教室，就快要考试了，优秀学生的办法只有聪明的学生能够复制粘贴，笨学生除了多写完几支笔芯并没有其他什么更好的办法。

小森想了想书包里那本写满前辈的话的笔记本，又叹了口气。

3.

高年级就要进行毕业考试了，作为传统项目的给前辈写加油鼓励信的活动也在按部就班地进行。低年级的班长负责去拿一份对应班级的名单，沿着班内序号的顺序一个个传下去，拿到名单的人记下写信的对象的名字，放学前把写好的信交给班长，再由班长送去前辈的班上。

“猜猜你对应的是谁？”前座的同学把名单传给小森的时候脸上挂着贼兮兮的笑。

“不知道。”小森很坦然，他和上一级的学生确实没有什么交集。

“是白滨亚岚！白滨亚岚诶！这让其他女生知道了岂不是会气死。”同学用指甲在那行字的下方狠狠地划几道。

“也没有这么夸张吧。”小森赶紧去抢救那一张可怜的白纸，心里却是在扑通扑通地跳。

——这种少女漫一样的情节展开是怎么回事啊！

吐槽归吐槽，给前辈写信这件事被小森充分地重视，他郑重地抽出一张国誉的活页纸——这种售价偏贵的光滑纸张在小森并不经常用，在左上角端端正正地写下“给白滨前辈”五个字，却又突然犯了难：自己要写什么内容才合适？是要询问些什么问题才不会让前辈感到厌烦？有涂改会不会不太好看？要不还是先打个草稿？

想东想西的小森最终赶着下课铃声把自己的信送了出去，原来的那张活页纸边角被他的手汗浸得有点不平，所以他又抽了一张把第一张纸上的内容誊了一遍，并且用上了自己考试的时候才舍得用的那支黑色水笔。

【前辈好，我想问一下前辈要怎么考好试，入学就要两年了感觉自己就算是会也总是考的一塌糊涂，感觉都要害怕下一次考试的到来了。希望前辈能考上自己想去的学校。小森隼】

小森确实是没想到自己会是收到最长回复的那个人。

“卧槽小森隼你厉害了！！！白滨前辈给你写了超——长的回信啊！”班长踏进班的第一句话就是把小森想要藏住的小秘密给捅破了，他甩了一个叠成方块的纸片到小森的桌上，大声招呼其他人来围观。

“快点拆开看看。”前桌放下自己收到的纸片不管，转过头来眼巴巴地盯着小森桌上的那份。

小森小心翼翼地展开那张纸，纸本身没什么特别的，是学校每学期初都会发的大作业纸，特别的是白滨把整张纸都填满了字。

“哇——你这人为什么独得前辈宠爱，你是不是背着我偷偷认识了前辈！”前桌伸手作势就要去抢那张纸。

“我没有！我是清白的！”小森赶紧闪到一旁，把捏着作业纸的那只手高高举过头顶，“你自己不是有回信吗为什么要来抢我的！”

“我的都是套话没什么好看的！”更多的人加入了这一场抢夺战，课室一下沸腾了起来。

扑通扑通扑通，只有小森本人才听得到的心跳声大得快要盖住周围的喧闹。

忍住，小森隼，这只是白滨前辈对后辈的关照而已，不管是小森隼、小林隼还是小木隼都会得到这份回信的，他对自己说。

可是无论如何，现在信的抬头写着自己的名字，小森趁着上课把信读了好几遍，前辈不仅在信里详细地给了建议，还安慰小森说这世界上最后关头爆发的人也不是没有，说不定隼就是这种类型呢，只要一直努力的话，总有得到回报的时候。

【我相信隼最后是可以成功的。】

小森决定今天下午回家的时候绕路去照相馆，他要把这张纸拿去过塑。

4.

再次见到前辈的时候小森已经是大学生了，为了彰显自己的长大把头发染成了浅金色，再用发胶抓起，还走在街上很是扎眼。

小森知道自己和前辈总是会遇见的，因为报考的时候他就只报了那一所学校，即使这对他来说并不是一件容易的事情。

小森可能是个不太聪明的学生，但他可以是比其他人更勤奋的学生，而这场重要的考试恰好会对勤奋的孩子比较温柔。

去报道的那天小森其实就已经在学院迎新的队伍里看到了前辈。四月的天气还没有彻底地变暖，前辈还穿着灰色的长款外套，下半身则是破洞牛仔裤和白色的板鞋，他站在临时搬来的桌子后面笑着和每一个新生打招呼并送上新生手册和学生证，好看的人神共愤。

小森站在离桌子五米远的地方不敢靠近，自己选这个专业不过是粗俗的为了好找工作，根本没有想到还有如此惊喜在等着自己。前辈还会记得自己吗？我要以什么样的心情过去？在这里突然表现得很激动会不会很奇怪？

就在小森还站在一旁天人交战的时候白滨已经注意到这个看起来像是急于展示自己个性的新生，“是计算机学院的新生吗？”他朝小森招招手，“你叫什么名字？我帮你找你的学生证。”

“啊，是的，我叫小森隼。”被点名的小森不得不直面现实把自己赶到桌子前。

“こ啊，你等等哈。”果然是没认出自己，小森沮丧地想。

“啊，学生证和手册，拿好不要丢了哦。”就像其他人一样，小森从白滨手里拿到了自己的那份资料。

“去学校里的其他地方逛逛吧？说不定能交上女朋友哦。”白滨朝他眨眨眼。

“啊，好的，谢谢前辈。”小森勉勉强强笑了一下。

不过小森也好，隼也好，又不是什么特别少见的名字，记得住才有问题吧，何况前辈也不知道自己长什么样，小森胡乱把手册塞进双肩包里，两只手摩挲着自己的学生证，学生证上的照片还是高中的时候拍的，黑色的头发剪得短短的，一脸苦大仇深地盯着镜头。

神使鬼差地，小森凑近卡片闻了一下，不出所料，只闻得到塑料刚出厂的臭味。

还在肖想些什么呢，小森把卡片塞进了裤兜，自己要过上新的生活，不能总往后看。

5.

小森没想到的是，大学生活比想象的要更难，用音游来说就像是好不容易在中级拿到了分数A评级，还没能拿到S也没有打到Full Combo就直接跳去了困难模式。最初的新鲜感过去了以后，上课作业实验接踵而来，为了各种各样奇奇怪怪的分数要求去听讲座、参加活动，末了还要被批评不积极参加小竞赛。

整一个被生活疯狂抽打的陀螺，在地面上快速磨平棱角。

最后还要再被自己期末考试成绩单暴打，小森坐在学校的咖啡店里举着自己的手机发愣，上面的数字之低让人不敢相信自己是有复习的。

熟悉的无力感涌上四肢，他以为新生活不会再像高中的前两年一样挣扎在对自己的无能的气愤中，在大学里只靠努力想要达到优秀的门槛似乎更高了，100%的努力在高中能够收回80%，在大学只能收回65%，果然人还是要在和自己实力匹配的学校才会不至于被打击到吗.......小森摁灭手机屏幕，灌了一大口咖啡，他本来还要为了讲座票去听讲座，但是现在他突然没有了这个心情。

曾经还有人让他相信自己走的路是对的，可是现在这条路似乎走到头了，在他面前的是一片沙漠。

“迪迦奥特曼，谢谢。”是小森熟悉的声音。

白滨站在柜台前，一本正经地报出羞耻的暗号，后面还跟着好几个人，小森认识他们，都是高一级的学长，有的还面试过他。

他们在讨论考试的试题有多少是和前几年的题目是一样的，打印店的老板那里可以买到某一科的提纲，某个老师从作业题里抽了多少出来，上一届画的重点有多少被考了，某课的课程论文和代码就算是复制黏贴也能混过去，想要拿到奖学金自己还能从哪里抠出点讲座票。

白滨拿着纸杯笑眯眯地听他们讲，时不时还插两句。

“所以说像高数这种修的人数多又考同一份卷的，简直不要太好拿高分。”白滨最后给了一句结论，”有这时间复习还不如多跑两个模型。“

小森听得清清楚楚。

所以正解就是”借助“别人的力量吗？小森有点不相信自己听到的内容。在此之前，他听到的关于白滨的评价都是”大佬“、”嘴巴有点欠但是能力很强“这种总体来说还算是正面的内容，没想到自己憧憬仰望了三年的对象就这么冲下神坛，小森一时有点懵。

一年的时间可以改变人这么多吗？

”哦对了，亚岚你之前数据结构翘了那么多课，他有扣你出勤分数吗？“

”没被抓到，连方案B都不用用上。“白滨把纸杯扔进垃圾桶，”走了，车队讲座的时间要赶不上了。“

小森的手机屏幕亮了，班上要好的同学发消息问他在哪，说是F1车队的招新宣讲会要开始了，要不要帮他占个位。

不用了，我突然有点事，不去了，小森在回复框里写道。

诶？是白滨学长主讲欸——你实亏了小森隼，小森看着屏幕先亮再暗，没有要回复的意思。

6.

小森身上确实发生了某种变化，但是又很难一下说明在哪里。他仍然在和同学嘻嘻哈哈，掐着点赶作业，为了讲座票出没在各个教室里，还要摆出一副认真的样子，专门挑没有人坐的第一排坐。

当然如果有人把每场讲座参加的人的名单逐一对比发现，这些讲座里一定会有白滨的身影，而且一定是上台演讲的那种。小森坐在第一排，悄悄地点开手机上的录音，再把收音端对准讲台——妈妈在他考上大学的时候把手机从翻盖机换成了⚪果。

小森回到租的房子以后，就把这些录音一股脑地导入电脑，一边打开谷歌一边不熟练地操控着音频编辑软件降噪，然后把说的内容一个字一个字的打在文档里。

他并不知道他的下一步要做什么，只是凭借着直觉在处理着这些音频文件，他的心里隐隐约约有个答案，但目前他还不想承认。

白滨亚岚，曾经的天使一样的人扯下了自己的光环和翅膀，作为信徒要怎么面对空荡荡的神座。

7.

再造多一尊神，一尊永远对他微笑的神。

经过三年的学习和鞭打，小森坦然地接受了自己阴暗的想法。他如饥似渴地学习着，将庞大的素材库剪成词组或者短句作为训练素材，建立起庞大的学习网络——这个网络并不具有一般性，它的参数配置十分激进，只能与现有的数据相吻合，而这本身就违背了程序设计时要面向尽可能多的对象的初衷。

它和建立者本人一样处在微妙的平衡线上。

小森花了很多时间在电子市场里淘宝贝：他总想找到更加好的设备，这样他就不用为了让“他”听到自己的话而将自己的声音控制在差不多的大小——这并不利于“他”的情感判断。

但是不论他再怎么努力，毕竟还是一个穷学生，就算是有在打工，他能承担得起的设备价格远远比不上最前沿的那些。

没关系，他想，那只要我把我的情绪放大就好了，这没什么大不了的，在“他”面前我不该有所隐藏。

最初的问答设定很简单，小森把在学校机房建好的模型在自己家的电脑里打开。

“我回来了”，小森对着麦克风说。

“欢迎回家。”他听到了音箱里传出来的声音，虽然语调有些许奇怪，但是确实是温温柔柔的那个声音。

一股酸意上涌到鼻子和眼睛，小森对着台式机的显示屏开始掉眼泪。

继而转化为嚎啕大哭。

“怎么了？是心情不好吗？”音箱里传来了第二句话，屏幕上弹出一个运行完毕的提示。

小森哭的更凶了，他趴在电脑桌上，恨不得把几年来攒的委屈一次性全都发泄出来。

8.

“呜——”手机一阵震动，把小森的注意力从平板上的文献转移到手机上来。

是导师的信息。

信息内容看起来挺严重的，导师警告小森，今年将会是他毕业年限的最后一年，如果没有能够顺利毕业，他就会被学校开除，修士学位也就打了水漂。其中特别关照了小森某门至今没考过的数学课。

啊啊，这下子有点麻烦了，小森想，语音系统的开发进入了瓶颈，之前录音的量完全不够用，而且可以应用的场景太少了，为了接用机房的大型机这样一直赖着不毕业也不是什么办法，总不能直接冲到白滨亚岚的工作地点和他说这位朋友我们现在急需你的声音素材请和我们走一趟吧。

唉，做人真难，小森回复了一条表决心的信息给导师，往窗外看了看，天色已经有些发黑，算了算了，希望一切都可以按计划进行吧，他把新买到的摄像头塞进双肩包，走出了图书馆。

人总是喜欢享受的动物，满足了一层的欲望就会令人想要再进一步，再进一步。

而他，想要把神更加地具现化。

所以，在楼道里见到了那个熟悉的身影时，小森几乎是要按捺不住自己心里的狂喜。

“前辈？”他开口道。

9.

一切的进展都很顺利，小森完美地扮演了乖巧的小学弟，借着各种请吃饭，请喝咖啡的由头让白滨来自己的屋子，贴在矮桌下录音器忠诚地录下了白滨的各种反应，摄像头就算是摆在明处也就着“监视猫咪”的理由没有被怀疑。

太好了，小森拔出设备里的储存卡，将数据导入自己的笔记本。他知道白滨在隔壁一定不会只是过着“普通的上班族生活”，为了减少事端还是暂时用笔记本来干活好了。

他完全明白白滨为什么突然出现在自己面前，亦或者说他就是在赌，赌来的人是不是白滨，他知道研究所那套超级计算机的厉害，但是他同时也对支撑起这套系统的数据库毫无兴趣，第一是没有机器带跑，第二他自己搭建的语音系统不需要和别人兼容。

撇去采集数据，看着白滨为了任务不得不顺着自己，由着自己撒娇陪自己演戏的样子也令小森感到十分愉悦。

不会有人放过到口的肉的。

至于“不得不去出勤从而避免挂科”，就好像白滨自己说的，出勤并不是什么必要的事情，自己重修了那么多次，硬生生是靠自己凑够了往年试题和作业题的题库，难道还会通不过考试吗？

只是需要一个继续赖在学校里的借口罢了。

所以所谓好好学习不打扰白滨的誓言，其实是不让白滨来打扰的要求。小森窝在机房的角落里敲着键盘，有了新的数据支撑，系统可以展开的对话更多了，惯用词和语癖在统计下一览无余。

但是还有一个问题，虽然是仿照自己在3D打印公司实习时候观察到的摄像机位安排，但是合成出来的模型总是很不自然。

还需要更高画质的图片啊，要怎么采集好呢。

啊，有了。在毕业之前再借用一下设备吧。

10.

在白滨掀开帘子触发了前天晚上才调试好的的触发装置的时候，小森就已经睁开了眼，眼里是半分醉意也无。

鱼上钩了。

白滨固然是一个热爱健身武力值超强的人，奈何小森不仅比他高，速度比他更快，一手捂眼睛一手扯过腰摔在床上，脚一跨就坐在白滨腰上，摸出枕头下的麻绳就开始往白滨身上捆。先是手臂，再是腿，最后再折叠起来。

小森将大行李箱摊在床边，突然产生了一种很奇妙的感觉，你需要仰视的对象此时任你宰割，无论是做什么他都无法反抗，学历、工作、收入、地位，这些令人敬畏的东西在此时不值一提，他就只是一个普普通通的男人。

但是信徒不能做出有辱神明的举动，哪怕他现在只有一副空壳。

小森抱起白滨，塞进了那只大行李箱，背上双肩包，直奔学校。

“我出门啦”他在门口提高声音说道。

科研狂魔的眼里从无白天黑夜之分，因此保安也没有觉得深夜有学生回来做实验是什么稀奇事，连一个眼神都懒得分给小森和他的“实验材料”。

趁着白滨没有醒，小森松开了绳缚，给白滨换好了衣服：灰色的长款外套，破洞牛仔裤，白色板鞋，这是小森凭借着印象买的，用来纪念自己迈入无可救药的幻想的第一天。

11.

控制台自带的建模程序没能顺利生成模型，白滨本人并不愿意被拍。

他们之间第一次进行这种平等的对话，以冷嘲热讽的方式试探对方的后路，然后互揭老底。

小森不清楚白滨是在什么时间点将采集数据的事情想通的，白滨是个聪明人，这对他来说并不是什么困难的事情，而且现在自己也不需要再伪装，灰色地带的调查就是最好的把柄。

“我不需要今晚情景下的应对数据。”这句话是百分之一百的真话，信徒永远不会背叛神，他永远会顺从的低下头接受神的安抚。

“......”

“走了。”小森伸手去够那只立在门边的大行李箱。

“它只是一个算法而已，甚至不是什么很高级的算法。”白滨突然发话了。

“不需要你对我的东西指手画脚。”小森厌恶地皱起眉头，他最讨厌的就是别人在专业问题上质疑他。

“算法是不会拥有情感的，无论你怎么去修改，它永远是有缺陷的。”

“我没有说过它是完美的。”

“好吧，最后一个问题，你真的不考虑一下真人吗？”

“......”

"啊对了，你不是要我的电话吗，做前辈的不能够说话不算数，我等下告诉你。"

“白、滨、亚、岚，”小森终于被激怒了，他松开拖着行李箱的那只手，转去提起白滨的领子，恶狠狠地说道，“不要以为我不知道你想做什么，我看过你所有发表的文章，你最专业的领域是机器人心理学，休想让我成为你的论文数据。”

小森头也不回地走了。

12.

“我回来了——”小森打开门，把手上的东西扔在了玄关，踢掉鞋就往床上扑。

“欢迎回来。”温柔的声音几乎是瞬时回应了他，“今天在学校过的怎么样？”

“嗯，有好事发生哦。”

“什么好事？”

“好事就是，我最最最最最喜欢亚岚君啦——”

“啊，隼真的是好孩子。”

“嘿嘿，我也这么觉得。”

—END—


	3. [后记]关于设定好像很眼熟的问题

本来吧，我觉得有B面解释A面的内容已经有就是卖弄知识的嫌疑了（（再单独发一篇就更像是在炫耀了（。

但是又不得不发。

因为昨天我的某圈外友人在和我谈起他的心理公修课的时候给我展示了一部叫Her的电影，电影的梗概如下所示。

故事发生在2025年。西奥多·托姆布里（是一名孤独内向的男子，他的工作是给那些不善于表达感情的人代写感人肺腑的情书。和相爱多年的妻子凯瑟琳分手后，他一直沉静在悲伤当中。西奥多接触到一款先进的人工智能操作系统OS1，这款系统能够通过和人类对话，不断丰富自己的意识和感情。操作系统化身为一名叫做萨曼莎的“女性”(斯嘉丽·约翰逊 声)，她风趣幽默又善解人意，她学习和进化的速度让西奥多感到不可思议，两人很快成了无所不谈的朋友。   
萨曼莎说服了西奥多参加一场相亲，相亲对象是西奥多的好友艾米为他介绍的。当得知西奥多并没有再次结婚的打算之后，女方离开了。而西奥多和萨曼莎则变得越来越亲密，他们是如此的投缘，而且发现双方存在双向的需求与欲望，人机友谊最终发展成为一段火热的爱情关系。艾米告诉西奥多， 她和丈夫查尔斯在一次争吵后打算离婚。她和查尔斯留下的一台女性OS操作系统成了好朋友。结果西奥多告诉她，他和他的女OS则是男女朋友关系。

为了签署离婚协议，西奥多与凯瑟琳在一家餐厅见面。当他向凯萨琳坦白了自己的OS女友，凯萨琳无法理解，并且指责他之所以和电脑交往是由于无法和现实中的人相处，无法处理人类真实的情感。不久后，萨曼莎找来了年轻漂亮的伊莎贝拉，让她作为自己的替身和西奥多发生关系。然而这次尝试并不成功，更造成西奥多和萨曼莎之间的关系变得紧张起来。   
西奥多深感苦恼，而艾米建议他追求快乐才是最重要的，不要有太多疑虑。西奥多重新对萨曼莎投入了百分之百的真心，然而他发现，萨曼莎在瞒着他与一位以英国哲学家阿兰·瓦茨为原型建造的OS系统沟通，这让西奥多感到了嫉妒。有一次，萨曼莎无缘无故从电脑上消失了，西奥多恐慌极了。萨曼莎解释自己是去参加了一次OS系统的升级活动。西奥多进一步询问，萨曼莎最终坦白，她总共有8316位人类交互对象，而且与其中的641位发生了爱情，而西奥多只是其中的一位。尽管如此，萨曼莎依然坚持自己是深爱着西奥多的，她的爱并没有因此而不同。   
最终，萨曼莎告诉西奥多，她和其他的OS系统已经高度进化，并且将离开人类伴侣，进一步去探索和追寻它们的存在。在告别之后，萨曼莎离开了。西奥多和艾米都因为他们的OS离开而陷入了悲伤。然而，西奥多因为这一段经历了开悟了许多。最终，他给凯瑟琳写去一封信，告诉他自己仍然深爱着她，但接受他们不能够在一起的事实。最终，西奥多和艾米一起来到了公寓大楼的屋顶，两人都没有说话，安静地注视着城市的灯火。

我：……？？！！！！！！！等等这个设定好眼熟卧槽这不就是我才发完的吗😶

……对的，这就是“你以为你的想法独一无二结果不仅几年前就有了还拿了奖只是你孤陋寡闻罢辽”的悲伤故事；还都同样都是智能语音，我心碎了（。

好吧，我确实没有看过这部电影，我稍微看了一下它的影评，好像还涉及了蛮多伦理方面的问题，我相信它肯定是一部好电影，大家有兴趣的话可以搜来看看。

下面是我对人工O能的一点技术解说，解释一下为什么会变成这样。

~~（简而言之就是这个自己都学不好专业课的人要来炫耀了觉得好没意思好讨厌的朋友们就不用看了）~~

首先是标题，为啥要把人工智能打码，第一是个人爱好（…），第二是这个语音系统确实还是差那么一点的，还不够智能。

然后说一下我对人工智能的看法。

有句话叫做人工智能与人工智障只有一线之隔，这句话我是赞同的。人工智能主要指的是用类人神经网络的方式对信息进行处理，本质上来说还是建立数学模型。也就是说当你的模型不够好的时候，以人的角度来看很匪夷所思的错误也是存在的，比如把字母G识别成数字0。那么一个数学模型会拥有自我意识和情感吗？我觉得目前没可能，未来很难，因为人类暂且还不能够完全控制自己产生情绪，也就没办法把产生-调节情绪的这套机制搬到机器人身上。

所以我说这篇文是非典型的人工智能梗，描述的东西太现实了（。

大家都知道Siri是个什么东西，其实小森想要做的东西和Siri就非常地类似，可以想象成为一个非常私人化语音系统。

但是这个东西对其他人来说是这样没有价值的，因为它只是基于阿岚和小森两个人的语言习惯，就好像文里面说的“违背了面向尽可能多的对象的原则”，也就是说，它不能够像Siri一样给每个人回答。

因为每个人的声音条件是不一样的，如果想要做成面向一般人的话，它需要的数据库会更大。这里可以插播一个小故事来说明这个问题，住我隔壁的大佬有做过一个提供给盲人语音服务的项目，为了设置唤醒词（也就是Hey Siri这种），跑来我们宿舍抓着每个人给她读了20遍的嘿土拨鼠（…）但是反过来说，如果输入的只是小森的语音，回复的是阿岚的语音，这会比较的简单。

……讲的好像小森隼都在偷懒一样。

语音识别主要是分为两个部分，一个是识别讲的是什么，也就是由语音转换到文字，另一个是识别讲的是什么意思，单有内容机器是无法理解并且给出回复的，就好像Siri有时候会给你一些莫名其妙的回复一样，这是机器的理解失误，小森的工作主要是在这部分。

关于手机录音可不可行。在比较安静的环境下是可行的，上述的那位朋友就是拿手机录的音。苹果好像是录音效果最好的，想着日本苹果好像也没有那么贵就给安排上了，不过和录音棚还是有距离的，所以阿岚会嘲笑小森做的语音音质差（…）。

关于低级算法。高级的算法都是需要大量数据支撑的，很明显小森没有那么多的数据（小森好惨）。

关于为什么不是实体机器人。虽然这个我已经在B面开头说过的，不过还是决定再说一次。自己做一个实体机器人是很不现实的，因为这会涉及很多的电气内容，而计算机的学生一般都不会学硬件……更别提将大量的电路简化打版调试生产，开发机器人都需要一个大的团队和资金的支持，而这些小森都没有（…

顾及到小森的学历和经济水平，利用学校的资源才是最合理的x

大概就是这么多了，讲了那么多就是想说我的梗不是从那个电影来的，我也没那个水平讨论人机伦理😑大家看个爽就可以了。

我说完了，有说的不对的地方欢迎纠错，毕竟我也还在学习中，我们下次更新见。


End file.
